StanxKyle Story
by SouthParkFan1141
Summary: Bl yaoi don't like don't read.. All reveiws are encourages and welcomed
1. Chapter 1

StanxKyle Story

Chapter 1 - I could really use a wish right now..

Me and Kyle.

We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, _Super_ Best Friends, to be more accurate.

We knew everything about each other. Every secret, every habit, every favourite.. Except for one thing.. I had one secret Kyle never knew about, nor did I ever plan on him finding out.

I loved Kyle.

I don't know what it was about him that was just so... Charismatic... I couldn't help but love him!

But he wouldn't ever love me... He seems to think I still love Wendy dispite the fact that me and her haven't been together for about 5 years - We were 17 now.

Sometimes I have nightmares about how if I ever told him he would be beyond disgusted with me-ruining our friendship perminately, and I couldn't afford to lose a friend like Kyle..

The sound of my cell phone interrupted my thoughts suddenly.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone

"Hey, Stan!" Kyle cheerfully greeted, sending my heart racing

"Hey, What's up?"

"Nothin' much, I just wanted to see if you wanted to have a sleep-over..."

"Sure! I'll come by around.. 5-ish?"

"Great, see ya then!"

"Bye.."

_*ding dong*_

"Ayy, Stan!"

"Hey!" I replied, then walked into the red-heads house

Kyle took my jacket and hung it up, with me staring at him the whole time without noticing. An akward silence drifted upon us, again with me not noticing.

"soo, Whatcha wanna do?" Kyle finally asked

"Huh? Oh, right. Let's play video games or something.." I replied

"Can't- Ike's watching 'The MacNeil Report' as always"

"Oh, then lets just go to your room.."

"Sure."

We walked up the stairs to Kyle's bedroom and sat on the bed next to each other. I wished I could just hug him tightly in my arms and never let him go, but I would never be able to do that as much as I wished...

"Stan...?" Kyle asked, looking at me with his emerald-green eyes, they were so hypnotizing...

"yeah?"

"You seem like you have something on your mind- what are you thinking about?"

"Uhhh..." I said not knowing how to answer that

"You're thinking about Wendy again aren't you?" Kyle inquired, but there was something about the tone in his voice that sounded... irritated?

"No. Why do you think that?"

"Because Stan, you probably still love her" He said in the same tone

"You sound so angry.."

"Because she's all you ever think about! Don't you get it? She doesn't deserve you!"

"But I don't even-" He cut me off

"Can't you get over that bitch? You could do SO much better! You could be with someone that cares about you, and loves you, and knows everything about you!"

"Listen, Kyle I don't like Wendy, I like someone else!"

"Fan - freakin' - tastic Stan. That's just GREAT! You seriously do _not_ get it! No girl deserves you!

No girl will ever love you as much as I love you! We've known each other for 17 years Stan! That's our entire lives! If anyone should be yours it should be me! _I love you, Stan Marsh!_" Kyle Blurted out, his expression furious.

I looked at him blankly, _Did he really just say what I think he said?_ I asked myself in my head

"K...Kyle? I asked in shock

The teenage boy in front of me was blushing, his expression just as shocked as mine, he looked

as though he wanted to just die right there

"I-... Tha- ... I didn't mean..." He stuttered

"Kyle.." I said with the biggest smile my face could manage

"Y-..yea?"

"The person I like _is you._" I replied

"w-what?" He said even more shocked, if that was possible

"The person I love is _y-_" I was suddenly cut off by Kyle's lips pressed hard against mine.

His lips were so warm but the way he kissed me had a sense of urgency, which told me he needed

me as much as i needed _him_. Our mouths slowly opened and I began exploring his mouth with my tongue. This went on for about 4 more minutes until I broke the kiss.

" I don't know if we should tell anyone about... us..." I said

"What? Why?"

"It's just that Cartman would mock us and everyone else would avoid us and..." I babbled on

"Stan.. are you.. ashamed.. of me..?" Kyle asked, tears welling up in his eyes

"No, no, it's just that.." The amount of saddness on Kyle's face silenced me

"Stan.. If you're embaressed to be with me.. I don't think there should be an 'us'.." Kyle said, on

the verge of sobbing

"Kyle.." A long silence stretched on between us

"I think you should go.." Kyle finally said

"Kyle.." I said crying a little Kyle's expression was one of the person who just got everything they wanted, then had it torn away in the matter of seconds. Which applied for the both of us.. So I

packed my things back up and left out the door.

It happened to be blizzarding outside. The second I got to the sidewalk I started sobbing. I just ruined my chance of getting precisely my dream with just one sentence.

This was going to be a long night.

I had nightmares, so many. But they were just of what happened tonight. the exact same heartbreaking cry Kyle had, over and over again. I couldn't stand it! Right now I was studing for

the calculus test I had to do tomorrow at school, but how could I study when the only think I had

on my mind was Kyle.. His perfect curls in his auburn hair and his emerald green eyes.. Every time

I thought about those eyes though, I could only see them covered in tears...I could really use a

wish right now...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The only Exception~

"Hey.." I said next to Kyle at his locker

No response. God I really screwed up this time..

"Kyle, listen.." I pleaded

"_What_ Stan? What could you possibly have to say?"

"I.. I just .. I want you to know I'm truely sorry, Kyle. I love you."

"I don't want to be with someone who's ashamed of me." He replied simply. I thought about that for a minute, carefully, making sure what I said next wouldn't hurt him again

"What if...Hm... What if we told everyone..._But Cartman?_" I tried hopeing it would work

After a few seconds passed, Kyle hugged me and said "I'd be fine with that!" I smiled so much it almost hurt.

Walking back from science with Kyle around my arm seemed so.. right. but every single person was whispering to the person next to them and pointing at us, I couldn't care less. But as it turned out, it seemed not too many people (but the girls) cared all too much.

"Did you hear that Stan and Kyle are... _gay_?" Bebe whispered to Rebecca

I thought about Bebe's words for quite a while.. I didn't know if I was gay.. I don't think I like guys,

but there's something about Kyle that makes him the only exception, I really _did_ love him. But gay...?

As I headed over with Kyle to our last class for the day I asked him,

"Kyle...do you think we're.. gay?"

"Huh.. I never thought about it like that.. Well, I never really liked a girl as much as I like _you_, so I guess so.. Are _you_?"

"I don't think I am.." I replied, "but of course you're my only exception.." I smiled, as did he

"Stan?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Cartman?"

"Why would you _want_ to? He'd just mock us."

"I know but.. it would just be so fun- even to just gross him out or see the disgusted expression

on his face" We both giggled at the thought of it

"When the time is right.." I replied

"I don't even think he'd care after a while, I mean, Kenny didn't care. In fact he thought it was hot" Kyle laughed

"Hah, maybe you're right. I'll tell him first thing tomorrow.." I said

"Great- but you'd better not do it without me. I can't wait to see how he reacts!"

"so, how should we say it?" Then we spent the rest of the night planning how we'd come out to Cartman


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Every little thing, is gunna be alright.

Me and Kyle both walked up to Cartman at his locker getting read for the first period. Me and Kyle looked at each other

"Heyyy Cartmannn" We both said in sync

"Uh.. Hey assholes?" Cartman said, confused about our greeting

"Cartmann.." Kyle said

"wut." The fat-ass said, rudely

"Me and Stan here have a secret to tell you.." Kyle whispered

"What, that you're gay for each other?" Cartman said- but he didn't actually know, he thought he was just insulting us. He would've said that even if the secret was that Wendy had a crush on him. But little did he know..

"Precisely!" I said cheerfully

Cartman's expression was so funny, it was a mixture of confusion and shock. he look so dumbfounded, it was great!

"No. Way." He said, with his mouth still open

Just then to prove our secret, Kyle and I had an amazing kiss right there in front of him, when we broke it and saw Eric's expression, he looked _so_ nauseated, I bursted out in laughter, as did Kyle.

"Dude.. you should see the.. look on your face.. " I said in between hysterical laughs

"I know right!" Kyle managed to choked out between chuckles

Cartman turned pale "..fags.." he mumbled. Me and Kyle didm't remotely care about what he thought of us, in fact, we were _still_ laughing!

"What, jelous?" I said laughing

I gave Klye a high five then we walked away together, giggling with my arm around Kyle's waist

"Don't you feel better?" Kyle asked me later on just before class was starting

"Heheh, yeah" I replied

"I'm glad we worked everything out. I love you," Kyle said, sweetly

"I love you too." I smiled.

That moment. Just smiling and saying 'I love you'. That was one of the most perfect moments of

my life. And for the first time in quite a while. I felt everything was gunna be alright.

~To be continued- [[NOT THE END.]]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - I've seen love die way too many times

Me and Kyle have been together for about 3 months now.

Sleeping-over at each others houses' anytime our parents would let us, and making out anytime teachers weren't looking, but something felt... different between us.. I asked him about it recently, he said he felt the same as he always did- which happened to be extremely in love with me. I polietly said the same about him, not sure if I was lieing or not..

"Kyle?" I asked, I wanted to ask him about it one more time..

"Yeah?" He said, lovingly

"Does it seem like something somehow.. changed?"

"Not really.. Why?"

"Well it's just that..I've been feeling really confused lightly- I mean, I know for a fact I'm not gay. So.. I can't help but wonder how I love you... And if you want the complete honesty... I think because we've been friends for so long.. I still feel more like a _friend_" I tried to explain

"What are you saying?" Kyle inquired

"It's just that.." I tried to find words to explain how I felt.. Did I.. want to break up with Kyle? "Maybe... I think I need some time to figure exactly who I am... Does that make sense?"

"Are you saying you want to break up with me?"

"Ehh.." I was lost for words.. I didn't want to see Kyle cry again.. It's the saddest thing ever... It's like watching someone kill their pet - it's just not right..

"...Okay." Kyle finally said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah man.. I get it.. you just need to figure out who you are. Take some time off, go explore your sexual identity, go!_ Explore!_"

I started laughing at the word 'explore', he giggled along with me.

"'Kay, you sure you're alright with this?"

"hey, whatever dude. It's your life. And I don't want to push you into anything if you're not sure"

"Well.. It's complicated.. I still feel like I love you.. but.. I just.. I don't know.."

"Like I said, it wouldn't hurt to expeiriment" Kyle said "I'll seeya later, Imma go catch up with Kenny," He said

"Sure, bye"

a few days after breaking up with Kyle, it felt like my world was falling apart.

Not only did I lose the one I loved, but I also found out Kenny was diagnosed with chronic kidnea failure, and my grandmother was dieing (as he's wanted for a long time now) . Kyle was now extremely depressed as well, probably about Kenny, and our break that turned into a full breakup. I just thought of Kyle as a friend now, and loved him like a brother.

He wouldn't stop telling me how depressed he was, and receiting lost love poems over and over to Kenny, who told this all to me, of course. But I didn't feel the love there anymore.. And I felt so bad everytime I saw his misreble face.

Somthing about the expression his face held every time he saw me told me our friendship could never be repaired.

...fml.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The end never comes.

It was a month since me and Kyle broke up, and it seemed as though every day he justt got worse and worse.. Kenny also died a little less then a month ago from kidnea failure.. Kyle seemed as though he just wanted to die.. So I thought I'd go over to his house after school to see if I could attempt cheering him up- he wasn't at school with me today.

I rang the door bell twice before I got a answer from a ill-looking and torn up Kyle

Kyle had bruises all over his face, arms, and a nasty scatch across his neck.

"Ky-Kyle? What happened to you!"

"Come in and I'll explain.." He said in his now monotone voice, so dull. almost Anti-life..

I sat down on his couch and he sat next to me. I waited paitently for him to explain his injuries.

He was silent for a moment until he finally said,

"Y'know how we thought no one cared about the fact I was gay..?" He inquired

"yeah. Everyone seemed fine with it"

"Well, as it turned out. Thomas, Craig, Clyde and Token aren't." I waited for him to continue because I was still confused about a few things..

"As it turns out they didn't do anything to me before because.. they were scared of.. well.. you. So

since you didn't walk with me to school today, I ran into them. And.. Well.. You get the rest.." Kyle said on the verge of crying

"Kyle.. I- I'm so sorry..." I tried apologizing

"It's not like it's your fault.. I'm just un-loveable. everyone hates me. even my own mother beats

me, Stan.." He cried

"Kyle, you're not unlovable!"

"Name one person who cares about me."

I put my hand on his knee, "_I_ care about you, Kyle."

He pushed my hand off him, "Then why aren't we together."

"I told you, it's because I just don't understand who I am!"

Kyle stood up, grabed his coat and opened the door, I ran next to him holding him back

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to visit Kenny." He replied

"Okay, I'll come with you. I haven't visited his tombstone in a while.."

"I'm not going to see his tombstone, Stan."

"Wha?" I asked- He was confusing me. While I analized What it was he ment, he slipped past

the door and started running. It suddenly clicked in my brain, and I dashed after him

Why the hell did he have to be such a fast runner? I cant like Klye kill himself! He has so much to live for!

"KYLE!" I shouted, running after him. It appeared he was heading for the mountains which just happened to be right outside his house. Greaaat.

"KYLE! KYLE DON'T DO IT YOU HAVE EVERYTHING TO LIVE FOR!" I screamed after him, but he just kept running

damnit! i thought to myself.

Kyle was already quite farther than me- in fact he was right next to the mountain. He took a

minute to catch his breathe, which gave me an advantage. Once he saw I was nearing him he started up the mountain. now I was really close..

I grabbed at his ankle in a desperate attempt to try getting him down without hurting him

"Jesus christ Kyle! Why would you want to die?"

"I have NO friends, I have no one who loves me, Kenny died, YOU hate me" Kyle tried squirming out of my grasp, but I wouldn't let him. There's a reason why the other boys were scared of me, I wasn't exactly weak.

"What makes you think I hate you? As a matter of fact I love you Kyle!"

"you say you only love me like a brother! And THAT'S probably a lie too! just to make me feel better!" Kyle screamed

"Kyle!" I tugged on his ankle a bit, making him trip onto the same ledge I was on. I made sure my grasp on him was tight, and I trapped him where he was, so he couldn't move.

"Kyle." I said, almost a whisper "You got what you wanted now." I said

"What do you mean?" Kyle said in a strained voice

"It took me almost loosing you to realalize. I don't love you like a brother Kyle." I said

"Fan- fucking -tastic."

"Kyle. I love you. As my boyfriend." I said quietly

He stared into my eyes trying to tell if I was lieing or not, when he found nothing but honesty, his lips locked with mine.

[[insert hawt action that dA wouldn't approve of here]]

- a year later -

Everything was good, and happy. Kyle was absolutely fine now and not emo anymore. We were

still together, without any breaks, for over a year now.

As for Cartman, he was our sort-of-friend now. He was used to the fact that me and kyle were gay.

Kyle didn't have any problems with the boys ever again, lets just say I took care of them..

As me, Kyle and Cartman payed our respects to Kenny's tombstone (as we did every week-end now) Kyle said to the grave "We miss you Kenny."

And I had the deepest feeling that somewhere in hevan, Kenny was looking down at us, saying

"I miss you too."

_The End 3_


End file.
